


Tall Enough

by KaleidoscopeEyes34



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeEyes34/pseuds/KaleidoscopeEyes34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First frerard: inspired by 'Anything I'm Not' by Lenka but it had a mind of its own and became this. Short, little Frerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Enough

"I'm never gonna be tall," Frank whines, still stretching up on his tiptoes. Gerard grins and ruffles Frank's hair, earning a scowl and a snarl from his best friend.

"Aw, Frankie, you'll grow...eventually."

Frank makes for Gerard's hand with his teeth.

"Hey, hey, hey! I think you're the perfect height!" Gerard almost shouts, desperate to get Frank's pearly whites away from his flesh. It works. Frank gazes up at Gerard in confusion, eyes shining wide and mouth hanging open; Gerard thinks it's kinda cute, actually, but he's not going to say that.

"Y-You...you do?" Frank asks in disbelief. Gulping, Gerard understands what he said and he knows he'll have to backtrack - fast.

"Uh, I didn't...I didn't mean that, I just wanted for you to stop trying to bite me, I mean - it's not that you're not perfect, but it's not that you are either, I just-"

Gerard cuts off when he realises that he's just digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole; he squeezes his eyes tightly shut, collects himself, and opens his eyes again. What he doesn't expect to see is Frank's beaming smile.

Before he knows anything is even happening, Gerard feels another pair of lips on his own. Soft, warm, Frank lips. Then, he leaps back in shock. Frank follows, pushing him against the nearest wall, pressing their lips together again. Gerard decides he likes this, he melts into the kiss, lets himself move against Frank. After kissing desperately for a little longer, Frank gradually pulls away. Lips swollen, he smirks.

"Frank! What was that?!" Gerard shrieks suddenly, breaking the tender silence. Almost immediately, Frank's smile drops and he steps back instinctively.

"I-I thought you liked it. You...You kissed me back." Frank is terrified, still taking those baby steps backward. Gerard is deadly still, unnervingly so, and Frank braces himself. This can't be good.

"I did," Gerard replies simply, "I just don't understand."

Frank frowns.

"I like you. We kissed. What don't you understand?" Frank fires back. There's a long pause until Gerard nods, just once, and lunges at Frank.

At first, Frank panics: he thinks Gerard is going to be angry, that Gerard will make him regret his words. Soon, though, he sees that it's not the case. He finds himself pinned to the couch, with Gerard's hands roaming his body, and Gerard's tongue licking at the inside of his mouth, and Gerard's hair tickling his nose. Frank relaxes. Inhales the scent of coffee and turpentine. Gerard separates their lips one more time.

"Y'know. You really are the perfect height. Everything about you is perfect, Frank."


End file.
